NYPD
by thirdwatch03
Summary: R
1. The Begining

Title: NYPD all the way baby!  
  
Summary: I don't know one.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not and will never own any of the third watch characters(sobs uncontrolably)  
  
I do own Jennisyn, the brimfield family, Carly Yokas, and Crystyl Yokas  
  
Hi. My name is Jennisyn Boscorelli. My mom and dad are Faith and Maurice Boscorelli. My sisters   
  
names are Emily, Amelia.My brother is Charlie.   
  
My stepmom and dad are Crystyl and Fred Yokas. My boyfriend is NY detective Mitchell"Mitch" Brimfield.   
  
Mom is a NY Police officer like me, and dad is an NY officer.  
  
Mom, Dad, Mitch, me and some fellow police people are at the NYC police officers gala.   
  
Mitch was on stage.  
  
"Excuse me. Will Sargeant Jennisyn Boscorelli come up here please?"  
  
So, I did. I kept thinking that I did something wrong. Mitch got down on one knee and pulled a ring   
  
case out of his pocket. My eyes welled up with tears. I knew what was coming.  
  
"Jen, I love you more than life itself. You have done so much for me and for that I will be   
  
eternally grateful.Jennisyn Boscorelli?"  
  
"Yes Mitch?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
I jumped into his embrace. He just started kissing me saying 'thank you!' over and over again.  
  
We went back on the dance floor and danced for another hour or so. Lieutenant Swersky said  
  
"Alright. Awhile back we had people sign up for a kareoke thing for charity to be held tonight.  
  
First group contestants are Detective Mitch Brimfield and Officer Ty Davis with Suga Suga  
  
by Baby Bash."  
  
Ty and Mitch sung pretty well.  
  
"Next group is Sargeant Jennisyn Boscorelli and Detective Jason Robertson singing Crazy in Love by   
  
beyonce."  
  
My brother,sisters, and me call Jason, uncle Jason cause he is so much like and uncle to us.  
  
Uncle Jason is dad's partner. So, Uncle Jason and I sung and were da bomb!  
  
"Time for quartets. We only have one and that is Detectives Brimfield and Johnson, Sargeant Gunney,  
  
and Officer Ty Davis Jr with First Date by Blink-182."  
  
They sung pretty well but still not as good as Uncle Aiden and me.  
  
"Alright time for Solos. First up is Officer Faith Boscorelli with At Last by Etta James."  
  
Ma was probably one of the best songs yet this evening.  
  
"Next is Detective Brimfield with Kiss From a Rose by Seal."  
  
Mitch sucked at that song and everyone knew it, but hey. as long as he had fun.  
  
"Next up is Sargeant Jennisyn Boscorelli with Angel by Sarah McLaughlin."  
  
I sung. I swear that the whole time I was singing, everyone had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Alright! Settle down Kiddies. Award time. third place goes to Detective Brimfield, second  
  
place goes to Officer Boscorelli, and first place goes to Sargeant Boscorelli for raising $2000."  
  
Fred burst in, so totally drunk that he didn't have a clue of what he was doing.  
  
"Where's my bitch?"  
  
Mitch and I walked up to him while everyone watched. Fred pulled a gun and put it to my head.  
  
"Fred, get a life and grow up."  
  
He kicked me in the stomach and punched me so hard that I practicly flew across the room. Mitch  
  
started fighting him for the gun. It went off and shot him. Ty,Sully,Dad,and Jason chased him.  
  
I ran up to Mitch. He pulled apart his shirt to reveal....Ta Da! his bulletproof vest.  
  
"You scared me Mitchell Brimfield!"  
  
"I was scared too, Jennisyn but I had to do it to protect my soon to be wife."  
  
"Can we just go home?"  
  
"Sure. Are ya hungary?"  
  
"I could eat a horse."  
  
We went back to our apartment. He layed me on the bed and slowly took off each others clothes.  
  
We made love. We had our eyes closed. Not cause we were sleeping but because we had experienced  
  
something great.  
  
"That was great."  
  
"You're so beautiful Jennisyn."  
  
We made love again then fell asleep in each others arms, pressed against each others body, listening  
  
to each others breathing. 


	2. The Accident

Title: NYPD all the way, baby!  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer, see first chapter.  
  
Mitch and I went to work the next day. I was heading to a crime scene   
  
with four cop cars behind me including Ty, Sully, Ma, Dad, and Mitch.   
  
Some teenagers in a stolen car ran through a red light and rammed into the side of my car.  
  
It flipped over so it was upside down. I was hurt semi-bad. I had some really big bruises,  
  
A fractured wrist, a badly sprained ankle, and a really deep cut on my forehead that was bleeding  
  
kind of badly. Firemen and Paramedics that work my shift who are also my friends came to get me out.  
  
Jimmy Dohery, fireman, said  
  
"Jennisyn, can you hear me?"  
  
I nodded my head. Tears were rolling down my face.Wouldn't you be crying if you just got in a wreck?  
  
"We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"  
  
I nodded my head again. My arm was starting to hurt kind of badly.  
  
"Jimmy, please hurry."  
  
"We're going Mitch."  
  
DK,Billy Walsh, and Joe Lombardo were helping Jimmy with the Jaws of life. They got the door open.  
  
"Jennisyn, we're going to lift you out of the car. Tell us if it hurts."  
  
They lifted me up.  
  
"Oww. My arm."  
  
"I know."  
  
They layed me on the ground so the Paramedics could start their job. Kim grabbed a hold of my hand.  
  
"Jennisyn, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand."  
  
I squeezed it.  
  
"Good."  
  
All the others were watching. They loaded me in the rig and rushed me to Angel of Mercy hospital.  
  
All my friends were in the waiting room. Dr.Morales came in to the waiting room.  
  
"Is there anyone here for Sargeant Jennisyn Boscorelli?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"She has a badly sprained ankle along with stitches on her forehead. She has a broken arm and she   
  
needs to come back in two months to get checked out again."  
  
I walked into the waiting room with my pain medication and my crutches.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
I hit Mitch in the back of the leg with one of my crutches. Everyone including him started cracking  
  
up with laughter.  
  
"Sorry Mitch. I couldn't resist."  
  
He threw me over his shoulder.   
  
"Mitchell Lee Brimfieldlaugh put me down!"  
  
"Don't worry Maim'. I'll save you."  
  
He put me down. I walked up to Jimmy, DK, Walsh, and Lombardo who had been watching.   
  
I hugged them all.  
  
"Thank you so much guys. I have to pay you back."  
  
"More cooking Jennisyn?"  
  
"Yes DK! More cooking."  
  
Mitch threw me over the shoulder again.  
  
"There is really no point in fighting this is there, Mitch?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
It was really weird. I had to work desk duty for the first time in at least a year.  
  
But, what did I expect? I got in a car wreck and hurt my head,arm, and ankle   
  
pretty badly. I couldn't walk on my bad foot without a crutch cause it hurts to badly.  
  
I went over to the local grocery store, bought some food, and went over to the firehouse  
  
where Jimmy,DK,Walsh,Lombardo,Kim,Carlos,Alex,Bobby,Doc, and Lieutenant Johnson work.  
  
"Whatcha doing with all those groceries, Jennisyn?"  
  
"I told ya I would cook and I am going to cook."  
  
"I am the man!"  
  
"If that's what you need to think Jimmy, go right ahead!"  
  
We all started laughing. I ended up cooking Lemon Chicken, Pastaroni, and a salad.  
  
"This is pretty good, Jenn. We should hire her as our cook."  
  
"The boys in blue would be a little upset. Imagine it. Sully would not be   
  
the same without my critisism."  
  
We all cracked up over that,too. What can I say? The bucket boys like to laugh.  
  
"Want to play some basketball, Jennisyn?"  
  
"I can't. I have to go home and do some stuff before this meeting I have at the city  
  
building in an hour."  
  
"What kind of meeting?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably another budget meeting. Why we have so many of those  
  
I don't know because the boys in blue have plenty of money."  
  
"Have a car wash."  
  
"We would but would you want to see some of those boys in bathing suits?"  
  
DK faked puking noices.  
  
"That's, That's just great DK."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you."  
  
My cell phone rung.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jennisyn, it's Lari, Mitch's mom."  
  
"Hey Lari."  
  
"Somethings wrong with Mitch."  
  
"What's wrong? Like what's going on?"  
  
"He's acting weird. Like he's really quiet."  
  
"He wasn't when I saw him at work today."  
  
"Why don't you call his partner? See if he knows anything?"  
  
I made a face.  
  
"Sure. I'll call ya later Lari."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Well, that adds three more phone calls to my list."  
  
I called Tom.Tom is Mitch's partner  
  
"Tom Jackson."  
  
"Hey Tom. It's Jennisyn."  
  
"Hey Jenn."  
  
"Did you notice anything weird about Mitch today?"  
  
"After this crime scene, he was really quiet."  
  
"What crime scene?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you that."  
  
"If you don't tell me Tom, I will just go to work later and find out."  
  
"It was a rape scene of a woman who oddly enough looked alot like you."  
  
I started getting a little worried. My cousin looked alot like me.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"What is her name Tom?!?"  
  
"Carly something."  
  
"Carly Yokas?!?"  
  
"Yeah! That's the one."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's my cousin. Thanks Tom.  
  
Gotta go.bye."  
  
I called Mitch.  
  
"Mitch Brimfield."  
  
"Hey Mitch."  
  
"Hey Jennisyn."  
  
"Why did you not tell me that Carly was raped today?"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me? What hurt me is the fact I had to get my fiance's best friend to tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll call you after the meeting."  
  
I hung up. That let the bucket boys know that something was wrong because  
  
I always say goodbye when I am done talking on the phone.  
  
I went over to the precinct and got changed into my Sargeant Uniform.  
  
I drove across town to city hall.   
  
"All right. Meeting in process. First off, Sargeant Jennisyn Boscorelli!"  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"Do you know Carly Yokas and does she trust you?"  
  
"Yes I know her, she's my cousin and as far as I know she trusts me."  
  
"Do you know what happened? We need you to go talk to her."  
  
"Yes I know what happened."  
  
The rest of the meeting was about.... the budget.(what do ya know?)  
  
I went home, a little tired because the meeting was two or three hours long.  
  
Mitch was asleep on the couch, watching a classic western movie. He had  
  
folded out the couch to make it into the bed. I grabbed a comforter off out of the spare bedroom   
  
and covered him up with it. It was going to be cold tonight.  
  
I went in the bedroom and got into my pajamas. I went back out into the   
  
living room and kissed Mitch's forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Mitch."  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Jennisyn. Please forgive me."  
  
"Okay. It is so hard to be mad at you."  
  
We kissed again. He took me under the covers. We just fell asleep in   
  
each others arms. The phone rung the next morning while Mitch was fixing   
  
us breakfast.  
  
"Boscorelli and Brimfield we need you in here now."  
  
"We work third shift, Cynthia."  
  
"I know but Lieutenant Christopher is saying you guys are switched to second."  
  
"You tell Christopher that Sargeant Boscorelli says he can't switch our shifts  
  
that fast that he needs a sargeant authorization so nice try but no beans."  
  
"Okay. Is Mitchell cooking for you again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mitch said"Who is it?"   
  
"Cynthia."  
  
"Hey Cynthia!"  
  
"Did ya hear that,Cynthia?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell Tom that I say thank you again. Without that,I would still be pissed off at Mitch."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I got up and sat at the table. Mitch put a plate of food in front of me then went and sat down at the other end.  
  
"This is really good Mitch."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why are you staring at me? I'm starting to get a little freaked out?"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"You just what?"  
  
"I almost forgot how beautiful you are. You glow with this radiance of happiness. I can't help it. My eyes are attracted and so is my heart."  
  
"Awwww. That's so sweet."  
  
I kissed him.  
  
"You smell so good."  
  
"You smell good enough to eat."  
  
"Sorry. I might cause severe heartburn."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, at least allow me this much."  
  
He kissed me again. Mitch kissed my neck and he kissed up and down my bare arms.  
  
"Mitch,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't stop doing that. 


	3. Love and Passion

The phone rung the next morning while Mitch was fixing   
  
us breakfast.  
  
"Boscorelli and Brimfield we need you in here now."  
  
"We work third shift, Cynthia."  
  
"I know but Lieutenant Christopher is saying you guys are switched to second."  
  
"You tell Christopher that Sargeant Boscorelli says he can't switch our shifts  
  
that fast that he needs a sargeant authorization so nice try but no beans."  
  
"Okay. Is Mitchell cooking for you again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mitch said"Who is it?"   
  
"Cynthia."  
  
"Hey Cynthia!"  
  
"Did ya hear that,Cynthia?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell Tom that I say thank you again. Without that,I would still be pissed off at Mitch."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I got up and sat at the table. Mitch put a plate of food in front of me then went and sat down at the other end.  
  
"This is really good Mitch."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why are you staring at me? I'm starting to get a little freaked out?"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"You just what?"  
  
"I almost forgot how beautiful you are. You glow with this radiance of happiness. I can't help it. My eyes are attracted and so is my heart."  
  
"Awwww. That's so sweet."  
  
I kissed him.  
  
"You smell so good."  
  
"You smell good enough to eat."  
  
"Sorry. I might cause severe heartburn."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, at least allow me this much."  
  
He kissed me again. Mitch kissed my neck and he kissed up and down my bare arms.  
  
"Mitch,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't stop doing that."  
  
"Oh trust me. I won't."  
  
He lifted my shirt off and I lifted his off. Mitch kissed up and down my chest. I let a little moan escape my body. We were smiling. We began to undo each others pants and when we were done undoing them, we slipped them off. Mitch and I didn't stop kissing as we made our way over to the fold-out couch that we had slept on. We took off the rest of each others clothing. Mitch and I made love again and again throughout the night. I fell asleep in Mitch's warm embrace. There was knock on the door at about 8:00 am. Mitch slipped out of my arms and layed them on the warm spot where he had just got up. Mitch put on some boxers and answered the door.  
  
"Oh. Hey Tom, come on in."  
  
Tom came in and saw me laying on the fold-out with nothing on me except for a sheet that Mitch had layed on me.  
  
"Am I interupting something, Pal?"  
  
"No. She's been asleep for a few hours."  
  
"You tired her out did ya?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They kind of laughed. I began to stir and I got up. I put on the silk robe that I had put on after my shower last night. It had kind of ended up on the floor sometime last night. I walked up behind Mitch.  
  
"Good morning beautiful."  
  
" 'Morning. Hey Tom."  
  
"I heard Mitch tired you out last night, Jennisyn."  
  
I walked up behind Tom and slapped the back of his head. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Tom called after me.  
  
"Good to see you too, Jennisyn."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Tom."  
  
I showered, changed and went back out into the living room. Tom and Mitch were still sitting at the table. I made the fold-out couch, then folded that away. The phone rung. Mitch handed it to me and I answered it. 


	4. The shooting

"Hello?"  
  
"Jennisyn?"  
  
"Hi Sul. What's up?"  
  
"It's your mom."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What happened to her, Sully?"  
  
"She was... She was..."  
  
"She was what Sully?"  
  
By then, I was practicaly screaming and I was getting VERY angry. Tom and Mitch were staring at me.  
  
"Faith was shot, Jen."  
  
I hit end on the phone, grabbed my keys and cell phone.  
  
"What's going on, Jen?"  
  
"I'll tell ya later. I have to go to the hospital right now."  
  
I sped practicaly the whole way to Angel of Mercy. When I walked in the waiting room on the third floor, I saw like all of precinct 55. The Captain and Lieutenant Swersky walked up to me.  
  
"We want to find out what happened, Ms. Boscorelli."  
  
"Well, somebody better tell me what the hell is going on because I wasn't all that informed over the phone."  
  
"It was Fred, Jen."  
  
Fred was my mom's ex-fiance' before she married my dad. Fred has been harassing us ever since with physical assault. Dad was behind me. I saw Fred walk in and so did the rest of the 55. Dad shot me this look that said 'don't do it Jennisyn' but I knew that Fred wasn't going to get away with what he did this time. I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him up against one of the windows. I started throwing punches at him. He kept trying to block his face with his hands but I would just push them back down.  
  
"You son of a bitch!"  
  
By then, I had broke his nose and surely given him at least one black eye. Dad kept trying to pull me off of him but it was impossible. This asshole had done to much to my family and I was going to make him pay for it. Dad finally gave up on trying to pull me and just let me let it out. Fred would try to swing back but I would just punch him twice as hard.   
  
"Well, she surely has the Boscorelli family care. If someone hurts their family, they retaliate."  
  
back with me & fred......  
  
"Why did you shoot her, Fred?"  
  
"She had to pay?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For leaving me for that piece of shit that's your father."  
  
"HEY! I ALREADY WANT TO KILL YOU BUT SAYING THAT IS NOT GOING TO HELP YOUR CASE ANY!"  
  
"Do as you want but one day you'll understand and so will your fiance."  
  
"I'm warning you, Fred Yokas! Lay one hand on my family ever again, I will make sure that you never see the light of day again. Got it?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"I asked you a question!"  
  
He still didn't answer. So, I swung at him. I felt one of someone's hands grab the arm that I went to swing with then the person's other arm wrap around my waist and lift me off of Fred. I was kicking and screaming.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
I felt the person let go and I dropped to the floor.  
  
"Doing this isn't going to help you any."  
  
It was Mitch. How did he even find out about this? I would find out about that later.  
  
"It's not going to hurt anything either."  
  
"Okay. So, why are you hitting him?"  
  
"He landed my ma in the hospital by shooting her then had enough nerve to come to where she was. Fred Yokas has done enough to my family already and I'm not going to let him get away with anymore of it. I have to protect my family."  
  
"Just let the police take care of it."  
  
"Don't you get it, Mitch? Don't you get it? We ARE the police! We are the New York Police Department!"  
  
I pointed to all of the department in the waiting room who were just watching us with the  
  
'yeah, she's right.' look on their faces. I began to talk in a calmer voice even though the adrenaline was still controling my body. I put a hand on the side of Mitch's face and he layed his hand on top of that.  
  
"Mitch, babe, we are the police. We protect and serve the families in New York City. This time it's my turn to protect and serve my family. Now, I have to do this and I'm sorry if you dont't understand that, but like it or not, it's going to happen.Hey Sul?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What room is Ma in?"  
  
"14."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I walked over and went into mom's room.   
  
"Hey Ma."  
  
"Jennisyn, was that you I heard banging around out there?"  
  
"Um....yeah. Fred did this to you ma?"  
  
"Yeah. What did you do to him, Jen?"  
  
"I made him pay for what he's done."  
  
"Jennisyn, you can't keep doing this."  
  
we started screaming and everyone in the waiting room could hear us.  
  
"DOING WHAT? PROTECTING MY FAMILY? THE PEOPLE I LOVE?"  
  
"CHASING AFTER SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN NEVER HAVE."  
  
"OH YEAH? AND WHAT AM I CHASING AFTER?"  
  
"ANSWERS."  
  
"TO WHAT?"  
  
"STUFF THAT HAPPENED IN YOUR CHILDHOOD! JENNISYN, YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ANSWERS SINCE YOU WERE LITTLE. LET IT GO!"  
  
"LET GO OF THE FACT THAT THAT ASSHOLE RAPED ME? HUH?"  
  
"IT WAS HIM?!?"  
  
"YEAH, MOM, IT WAS HIM! DAMN! WHAT IF THIS HAD HAPPENED TO ONE OF THE KIDS, HUH? EMILY OR CHARLIE OR AMELIA? IT HAPPENED TO ME AND IT HAPPENED TO CARLY! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN TO THE KIDS!"  
  
I had tears falling down my cheeks.   
  
"Forget it. I'm leaving to go to work."  
  
I walked out of the room. I heard mom yell at my retreating back,  
  
"Jennisyn Boscorelli, get back here!"  
  
I went out to the waiting room.  
  
"Jen,"  
  
"Where are the kids, dad?"  
  
"Over with Sasha."  
  
I walked over to the kids. I kneeled down so I could talk to the kids.  
  
"Why were you and that man fighting?"  
  
"Some stuff that he did to me and mommy a long time ago, Charlie."  
  
I almost slipped and called him Chaz. Chaz is what dad calls Charlie.  
  
"Can you stay with us?"  
  
"I wish I could sweetie."  
  
"Okay. Is daddy still going to be here?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I went to leave. Mitch started yelling again and I was getting really tired of being yelled at today.  
  
"YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS YOUR HOLE WORLD! LIKE TAKING HIM DOWN IS MORE IMPORTANT THAT BEING IN LOVE WITH ME!"  
  
"Mitch,"  
  
"FORGET IT! I'M OUTTA HERE! MY STUFF WILL BE GONE BY THE TIME YOU GET HOME."  
  
He rushed out. Dad walked up to me.  
  
"If he only knew, dad. If he only knew that he's going to be a father." 


	5. The Baby

I went to leave. Mitch started yelling again and I was getting really tired of being yelled at today.  
  
"YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS YOUR HOLE WORLD! LIKE TAKING HIM DOWN IS MORE IMPORTANT THAT BEING IN LOVE WITH ME!"  
  
"Mitch,"  
  
"FORGET IT! I'M OUTTA HERE! MY STUFF WILL BE GONE BY THE TIME YOU GET HOME."  
  
He rushed out. Dad walked up to me.  
  
"If he only knew, dad. If he only knew that he's going to be a father."  
  
Dad turned me around to face him.  
  
"He doesn't know?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I'm sure if you told him, that he would come back."  
  
"Yeah. He would come back straight out of pity and I don't want that. What am I going to do? I don't know if I can take care of this on my own."  
  
"Don't you worry about that Jennisyn. You and this baby will always be taken care of."  
  
I hugged him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thank you, dad."  
  
"You're welcome, sweetie."  
  
I pulled away.  
  
"So, have you thought of any names?"  
  
"For a girl I'd like Karron for the first name and Rose for the middle name in honor of Grandma Rose."  
  
"I'm sure she would like that."  
  
"and for a boy, I'd like Spencer for the first name and Lee for the middle name."  
  
"That sounds really cool."  
  
"I thought you'd say that. I always wanted my kids to have really cool names. I'm going to take off. Grandma Rose said she wanted me to stop by sometime this week."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I went out to the parking garage, got in my black SUV, and drove to Grandma Rose's bar.  
  
"Hey Grandma."  
  
"Hello Jennisyn, sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Really crappy. Mitch left me today."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"He said that I thought taking Fred down was more important than being in love with him. Nothing is further from the truth than that. I love Mitch so much."  
  
"Sweetie, you and this baby are going to be taken care of with or without Mitch."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I have some stuff for you."  
  
Rose pulled a box of stuff from under the counter.  
  
"Are these what I think they are, grandma?"  
  
"Yep. Those are pictures of when your father and Uncle Michael were little. There's some other stuff in there too."  
  
There were pictures, and a couple of stuffed animals in the box.  
  
"The bear was your fathers, and the dog was Uncle Michaels."  
  
"and so was this."  
  
Uncle Mikey came up behind us.  
  
"Hey Uncle Mikey."  
  
"This blanket has been passed down through generations of Boscorelli kids and I thought it was time to pass it down to the next generation."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This squirt is going to be so spoiled."  
  
"I have to get back. Thanks Grandma."  
  
"You're welcome. Take care of yourself, sweetheart."  
  
"I will. Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I got in my car and drove. I had no idea where I was driving and I really didn't care at the moment. I ended up back at the hospial. I went up to the floor mom was on.   
  
"Hey sweetie. What did ma want?"  
  
"to give me some stuff that you and uncle mikey had as babies. Like pictures and your bear."  
  
"She still had that?"  
  
"Yeah. Uncle Mikey gave me the Boscorelli blanket."  
  
"Man, I figured Michael would've got rid of that by now."  
  
"He said it was passed down by generations and that he thought it was time to pass it on to the new generation. I'm going to go talk to ma."  
  
"Okay. Take the kids with you."  
  
I went over, got the kids, and we went into ma's room. Mitch walked into the waiting room. Sully, Ty, and Lieu were still there.  
  
"Where's Jennisyn, Bosco?"  
  
Dad pushed him up against a wall with his forearm against his neck.  
  
"You hurt her one too many times! I will not see my daughter get hurt again."  
  
"I just came to tell her that all of my stuff was gone."  
  
Sully came and got me and we went back out to the waiting room.  
  
"What do you want Mr. Brimfield?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you my stuff was gone. I heard you were going to be taking some time off."  
  
"What? You been checking up on me now? Let me tell you this. I don't need you and I sure as hell don't need you checking up on me!"  
  
"I wasn't checking up on you! Damn! You always jump to conclusions!"  
  
"No. This time I was actually following my instincts. By the way, I want your key back."  
  
He handed me his key to the apartment.  
  
"Answer me this, Jennisyn. Why are you taking the time off?"  
  
"Because I can. Now leave me alone!"  
  
I ran out to my car and left. I drove to this spot by the water. It was this cement thing that had been around for awhile. I would climb up to the top and look. You could see over the water to the city. I was crying. I thought about when I first found out that I was pregnant. I was so happy. It wasn't that long ago. I just found out 3 weeks ago that I was 2 months pregnant. The first person that I told was my dad. I wanted to wait until Mitch's birthday to tell him since his birthday is a week from now but I can't since he's gone now.  
  
"Damn it! Why does this happen to me? Huh? Why?"  
  
I put my hand on my stomach.  
  
"Hey down there. You stay strong for me, okay? Everything is so screwed up right now but I'll make it better. I promise."  
  
I got back in my car and drove to Mitch and I's apartment. The couch was gone.   
  
"What in the hell does he think he's pulling?"  
  
I went into the bedroom. The bed was gone too. He was making sure that I couldn't stay here if he couldn't. I slid to the floor and cried. Why did everything have to be so screwed up? Couldn't I just live a normal life or was I asking too much? The phone rung so I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You okay, sweetie?"  
  
"I don't know anymore, Ma."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"Mitch is being an ass. He took the couch and Bed so I have no where to sleep. He figures if I won't let him stay here, that he won't let me either."  
  
"He is being an ass."  
  
"Can I stay at your house until I get my check so I can buy a new bed?"  
  
"Sure. Sweetie, you can always stay at our house."  
  
"Thanks. Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was just a little mad."  
  
"I understand sweetie. We all get that way sometimes."  
  
"I just....I just don't know what I'm going to do. Here I am. Pregnant, no husband or fiance, no bed and I have to figure out how to take care of my baby."  
  
"Sweetheart, everything will work out okay. I promise."  
  
"I know but why does everything have to be so screwed up? Can't I just have one little piece of a normal life for once?"  
  
"Nothing every works out that way. You should know that by now."  
  
"Listen, I gotta go so I can take some clothes over to you and dads place."  
  
"Okay. Remember, me and your father, we love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I packed a couple of duffle bags full of stuff and wrote a note for that asshole that I used to call my love. It read as follows,  
  
Mitch,  
  
Thanks. I know that sounds stupid.   
  
You left me and now I'm learning how  
  
to support myself and for that I'm  
  
thankful.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jennisyn Boscorelli  
  
I loaded the duffle bags into my car. By the time, I got to mom and dads house, they were already home. The doctors had let mom out early. I walkled up the front porch stairs and knocked on the door. Mom answered.  
  
"Hi Ma."  
  
"Come on in, Sweetie. Let me take your bags."  
  
We went inside, upstairs, and into my old room. It still looked the exact same. My computer on a desk by the window, my bed smack dab in the middle, and my dresser on the right side of the room. My walls were white with hard wood floors. My bedspred was a sky blue and my curtains were blue. Mom sat my bags on the floor. We sat on the bed.  
  
"How are you doing, Jennisyn?"  
  
"Really horrible. How are you?"  
  
"Not horrible but not great either. Come on. I'm hungry and I'm sure the kids would be glad to see you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We went downstairs and into the backyard where dad was barbequing.   
  
"Jennisyn!"  
  
"Jenni!"  
  
"Jenni!"  
  
All three kids ran up to me at once. I picked up Amelia and Emily and Charlie hugged me from the side.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
I put them down and walked over to dad. I hugged him.  
  
"How ya doin' Kid?"  
  
"Not so great but I'll be okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
I sat at the picnic table.  
  
"What are ya making me?"  
  
"Hamburgers and/or steak."  
  
"Uh, give me a hamburger."  
  
Mom nudged my shoulder and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Tell the kids about the baby."  
  
"Okay. Guys?"  
  
"Yeah Jen?"  
  
"What would you say if I told you that you'd be having a baby niece or nephew?"  
  
"I'd be happy and start crying."  
  
"I'd scream 'yes!Finally someone to teach stuff too!"  
  
"Nice one Charlie. What would you say Mia?"  
  
"I would be happy."  
  
"Well, you all are going to have a baby niece or nephew in 6 or 7 months."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
They all ran over to me and hugged me."  
  
"Congratulations Jennisyn."  
  
"Thank you, Emily."  
  
"Congrats, Jenni."  
  
"Yeah Congrats."  
  
"Thank you Charlie and Amelia."  
  
"Have you thought about names?"  
  
"Well, for a girl I was thinking Karron Rose and for a boy, I was thinking Spencer Lee, but I want to here what you guys think."  
  
"You're really going to let us help you pick the baby's name out?"  
  
"Yep. This is going to be your niece or nephew too."  
  
"For a girl, I like Karron Rose. For a boy, I like Jordan Alexander."  
  
"I like Jordan Alexander too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
"I think that settles it. If this baby is a boy, it's name will be Jordan Alexander Boscorelli."  
  
"Why don't you use Mitch's last name? Is he not going to be coming around?"   
  
"Emily, Mitch and I, we had a really big fight and aren't going to be married."  
  
"What does that mean, Jenni?"  
  
"Well, Mia, it means that Mitch won't be coming around anymore."  
  
"Was it the baby?"  
  
"Mitch doesn't know about the baby,sweetie,and it has to stay that way, okay? This can be our little secret for now."  
  
"Yeah! I like secrets."  
  
"Let's eat! Remember, I am eating for two."  
  
We ate and talked mostly about how the kids were doing and things like that. One rule that we always had growing up in our house, was never discuss work at the table and to this day, we have never discussed work. When we finished, I helped clean up then went to my room. I heard Mom calling my name, so I went downstairs.  
  
"Mitch is here to see you and refuses to go away until you tell him what's going on."  
  
I stepped out on the front porch. It was getting a bit chilly.  
  
"Well, what do you want Mitch?"  
  
"I just want to know what's going on. There's something you aren't telling me and it's really starting to bug me."  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"Why? So you can hold that against me too?"  
  
"I'm sorry. For whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please, I just want to help you."  
  
"With what? Help me with what, Mitch?"  
  
"Whatever's bugging you. Please, I love you and I'm sorry."  
  
I felt a cry coming on and my voice was getting shaky."  
  
"I can't. I just can't."  
  
I ran inside and closed the door. I slid down to the floor with my back against it. Ma and everyone was listening from the living room.  
  
"Jennisyn, please. Jennisyn, open the door. Please."  
  
"Just...Just leave, Mitch. It'll make things easier on all of us. Please just go."  
  
"I'll,uh, I'll call you later."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He left. I went into the bathroom and threw up. Ah. The later effects of pregnancy, the morning sickness. Mom came in and held my hair back. When I finished, I leaned against the wall. Mom got me a wet cloth.  
  
"Here put this on your forehead."  
  
I did.  
  
"Morning sickness already. Man."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know how much longer that I'll be able to hide this."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, sweetie."  
  
I got up.  
  
"Try getting some sleep. That usually helps it pass faster."  
  
"Okay. 'night."  
  
"Goodnight, baby."  
  
I went into my bedroom, crawled under the blankets and went to sleep. I woke up at about 4:30 am to the sound of a doorbell. I put a wool robe over my pajamas and walked downstairs to open the door. I saw Mitch standing there. I went out on the front porch to talk. I wasn't going to let him inside of my parents home.  
  
"Mitch, what in the hell are you doing? It's 4:30 in the morning."  
  
"I can't sleep without you."  
  
"Well, I'm trying to sleep. Tell me what you want or get the hell out of here."  
  
"Please just stop this and come home."  
  
"My parent and my brother and sisters are trying to sleep. Keep in mind that this is not my house anymore. This is their home. I would be at mine but you took the couch and bed."  
  
"I'm sorry. Just come home."  
  
"I can't, now stop coming here at 4:30."  
  
I closed the door, went back upstairs, and went back to sleep. I had a great dream. I dreamt that Mitch and I were married and that he was holding my hand while I was delivering my baby. That was a good dream. I woke up at 7:30 and I got out of bed. I took a shower, changed into a pair of jeans and an airbrushed shirt that said, Angel for life, on it. I made my bed and went downstairs. Everyone was already at the table."  
  
"Good morning, Jennisyn."  
  
I sat and began to eat.  
  
"This is really good."  
  
"Thank you. I had to make it for my home ec class."  
  
"They teach home ec in eighth grade now? Weird. They used to only allow high schoolers to take that class."  
  
I finished eating.  
  
"I'm going in to work to file for maternity leave."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I drove to work to file for maternity leave. I was at the front desk.  
  
"You really pregnant, Jennisyn. Congrats."  
  
"Thanks Lieu. Please don't tell anyone though."  
  
"I won't. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Mitch was behind us the entire time and heard everything. 


	6. The exchange

I went to leave. Mitch started yelling again and I was getting really tired of being yelled at today.  
  
"YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS YOUR HOLE WORLD! LIKE TAKING HIM DOWN IS MORE IMPORTANT THAT BEING IN LOVE WITH ME!"  
  
"Mitch,"  
  
"FORGET IT! I'M OUTTA HERE! MY STUFF WILL BE GONE BY THE TIME YOU GET HOME."  
  
He rushed out. Dad walked up to me.  
  
"If he only knew, dad. If he only knew that he's going to be a father."  
  
Dad turned me around to face him.  
  
"He doesn't know?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I'm sure if you told him, that he would come back."  
  
"Yeah. He would come back straight out of pity and I don't want that. What am I going to do? I don't know if I can take care of this on my own."  
  
"Don't you worry about that Jennisyn. You and this baby will always be taken care of."  
  
I hugged him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thank you, dad."  
  
"You're welcome, sweetie."  
  
I pulled away.  
  
"So, have you thought of any names?"  
  
"For a girl I'd like Karron for the first name and Rose for the middle name in honor of Grandma Rose."  
  
"I'm sure she would like that."  
  
"and for a boy, I'd like Spencer for the first name and Lee for the middle name."  
  
"That sounds really cool."  
  
"I thought you'd say that. I always wanted my kids to have really cool names. I'm going to take off. Grandma Rose said she wanted me to stop by sometime this week."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I went out to the parking garage, got in my black SUV, and drove to Grandma Rose's bar.  
  
"Hey Grandma."  
  
"Hello Jennisyn, sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Really crappy. Mitch left me today."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"He said that I thought taking Fred down was more important than being in love with him. Nothing is further from the truth than that. I love Mitch so much."  
  
"Sweetie, you and this baby are going to be taken care of with or without Mitch."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I have some stuff for you."  
  
Rose pulled a box of stuff from under the counter.  
  
"Are these what I think they are, grandma?"  
  
"Yep. Those are pictures of when your father and Uncle Michael were little. There's some other stuff in there too."  
  
There were pictures, and a couple of stuffed animals in the box.  
  
"The bear was your fathers, and the dog was Uncle Michaels."  
  
"and so was this."  
  
Uncle Mikey came up behind us.  
  
"Hey Uncle Mikey."  
  
"This blanket has been passed down through generations of Boscorelli kids and I thought it was time to pass it down to the next generation."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This squirt is going to be so spoiled."  
  
"I have to get back. Thanks Grandma."  
  
"You're welcome. Take care of yourself, sweetheart."  
  
"I will. Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I got in my car and drove. I had no idea where I was driving and I really didn't care at the moment. I ended up back at the hospial. I went up to the floor mom was on.   
  
"Hey sweetie. What did ma want?"  
  
"to give me some stuff that you and uncle mikey had as babies. Like pictures and your bear."  
  
"She still had that?"  
  
"Yeah. Uncle Mikey gave me the Boscorelli blanket."  
  
"Man, I figured Michael would've got rid of that by now."  
  
"He said it was passed down by generations and that he thought it was time to pass it on to the new generation. I'm going to go talk to ma."  
  
"Okay. Take the kids with you."  
  
I went over, got the kids, and we went into ma's room. Mitch walked into the waiting room. Sully, Ty, and Lieu were still there.  
  
"Where's Jennisyn, Bosco?"  
  
Dad pushed him up against a wall with his forearm against his neck.  
  
"You hurt her one too many times! I will not see my daughter get hurt again."  
  
"I just came to tell her that all of my stuff was gone."  
  
Sully came and got me and we went back out to the waiting room.  
  
"What do you want Mr. Brimfield?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you my stuff was gone. I heard you were going to be taking some time off."  
  
"What? You been checking up on me now? Let me tell you this. I don't need you and I sure as hell don't need you checking up on me!"  
  
"I wasn't checking up on you! Damn! You always jump to conclusions!"  
  
"No. This time I was actually following my instincts. By the way, I want your key back."  
  
He handed me his key to the apartment.  
  
"Answer me this, Jennisyn. Why are you taking the time off?"  
  
"Because I can. Now leave me alone!"  
  
I ran out to my car and left. I drove to this spot by the water. It was this cement thing that had been around for awhile. I would climb up to the top and look. You could see over the water to the city. I was crying. I thought about when I first found out that I was pregnant. I was so happy. It wasn't that long ago. I just found out 3 weeks ago that I was 2 months pregnant. The first person that I told was my dad. I wanted to wait until Mitch's birthday to tell him since his birthday is a week from now but I can't since he's gone now.  
  
"Damn it! Why does this happen to me? Huh? Why?"  
  
I put my hand on my stomach.  
  
"Hey down there. You stay strong for me, okay? Everything is so screwed up right now but I'll make it better. I promise."  
  
I got back in my car and drove to Mitch and I's apartment. The couch was gone.   
  
"What in the hell does he think he's pulling?"  
  
I went into the bedroom. The bed was gone too. He was making sure that I couldn't stay here if he couldn't. I slid to the floor and cried. Why did everything have to be so screwed up? Couldn't I just live a normal life or was I asking too much? The phone rung so I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You okay, sweetie?"  
  
"I don't know anymore, Ma."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"Mitch is being an ass. He took the couch and Bed so I have no where to sleep. He figures if I won't let him stay here, that he won't let me either."  
  
"He is being an ass."  
  
"Can I stay at your house until I get my check so I can buy a new bed?"  
  
"Sure. Sweetie, you can always stay at our house."  
  
"Thanks. Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was just a little mad."  
  
"I understand sweetie. We all get that way sometimes."  
  
"I just....I just don't know what I'm going to do. Here I am. Pregnant, no husband or fiance, no bed and I have to figure out how to take care of my baby."  
  
"Sweetheart, everything will work out okay. I promise."  
  
"I know but why does everything have to be so screwed up? Can't I just have one little piece of a normal life for once?"  
  
"Nothing every works out that way. You should know that by now."  
  
"Listen, I gotta go so I can take some clothes over to you and dads place."  
  
"Okay. Remember, me and your father, we love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I packed a couple of duffle bags full of stuff and wrote a note for that asshole that I used to call my love. It read as follows,  
  
Mitch,  
  
Thanks. I know that sounds stupid.   
  
You left me and now I'm learning how  
  
to support myself and for that I'm  
  
thankful.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jennisyn Boscorelli  
  
I loaded the duffle bags into my car. By the time, I got to mom and dads house, they were already home. The doctors had let mom out early. I walkled up the front porch stairs and knocked on the door. Mom answered.  
  
"Hi Ma."  
  
"Come on in, Sweetie. Let me take your bags."  
  
We went inside, upstairs, and into my old room. It still looked the exact same. My computer on a desk by the window, my bed smack dab in the middle, and my dresser on the right side of the room. My walls were white with hard wood floors. My bedspred was a sky blue and my curtains were blue. Mom sat my bags on the floor. We sat on the bed.  
  
"How are you doing, Jennisyn?"  
  
"Really horrible. How are you?"  
  
"Not horrible but not great either. Come on. I'm hungry and I'm sure the kids would be glad to see you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We went downstairs and into the backyard where dad was barbequing.   
  
"Jennisyn!"  
  
"Jenni!"  
  
"Jenni!"  
  
All three kids ran up to me at once. I picked up Amelia and Emily and Charlie hugged me from the side.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
I put them down and walked over to dad. I hugged him.  
  
"How ya doin' Kid?"  
  
"Not so great but I'll be okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
I sat at the picnic table.  
  
"What are ya making me?"  
  
"Hamburgers and/or steak."  
  
"Uh, give me a hamburger."  
  
Mom nudged my shoulder and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Tell the kids about the baby."  
  
"Okay. Guys?"  
  
"Yeah Jen?"  
  
"What would you say if I told you that you'd be having a baby niece or nephew?"  
  
"I'd be happy and start crying."  
  
"I'd scream 'yes!Finally someone to teach stuff too!"  
  
"Nice one Charlie. What would you say Mia?"  
  
"I would be happy."  
  
"Well, you all are going to have a baby niece or nephew in 6 or 7 months."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
They all ran over to me and hugged me."  
  
"Congratulations Jennisyn."  
  
"Thank you, Emily."  
  
"Congrats, Jenni."  
  
"Yeah Congrats."  
  
"Thank you Charlie and Amelia."  
  
"Have you thought about names?"  
  
"Well, for a girl I was thinking Karron Rose and for a boy, I was thinking Spencer Lee, but I want to here what you guys think."  
  
"You're really going to let us help you pick the baby's name out?"  
  
"Yep. This is going to be your niece or nephew too."  
  
"For a girl, I like Karron Rose. For a boy, I like Jordan Alexander."  
  
"I like Jordan Alexander too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
"I think that settles it. If this baby is a boy, it's name will be Jordan Alexander Boscorelli."  
  
"Why don't you use Mitch's last name? Is he not going to be coming around?"   
  
"Emily, Mitch and I, we had a really big fight and aren't going to be married."  
  
"What does that mean, Jenni?"  
  
"Well, Mia, it means that Mitch won't be coming around anymore."  
  
"Was it the baby?"  
  
"Mitch doesn't know about the baby,sweetie,and it has to stay that way, okay? This can be our little secret for now."  
  
"Yeah! I like secrets."  
  
"Let's eat! Remember, I am eating for two."  
  
We ate and talked mostly about how the kids were doing and things like that. One rule that we always had growing up in our house, was never discuss work at the table and to this day, we have never discussed work. When we finished, I helped clean up then went to my room. I heard Mom calling my name, so I went downstairs.  
  
"Mitch is here to see you and refuses to go away until you tell him what's going on."  
  
I stepped out on the front porch. It was getting a bit chilly.  
  
"Well, what do you want Mitch?"  
  
"I just want to know what's going on. There's something you aren't telling me and it's really starting to bug me."  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"Why? So you can hold that against me too?"  
  
"I'm sorry. For whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please, I just want to help you."  
  
"With what? Help me with what, Mitch?"  
  
"Whatever's bugging you. Please, I love you and I'm sorry."  
  
I felt a cry coming on and my voice was getting shaky."  
  
"I can't. I just can't."  
  
I ran inside and closed the door. I slid down to the floor with my back against it. Ma and everyone was listening from the living room.  
  
"Jennisyn, please. Jennisyn, open the door. Please."  
  
"Just...Just leave, Mitch. It'll make things easier on all of us. Please just go."  
  
"I'll,uh, I'll call you later."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He left. I went into the bathroom and threw up. Ah. The later effects of pregnancy, the morning sickness. Mom came in and held my hair back. When I finished, I leaned against the wall. Mom got me a wet cloth.  
  
"Here put this on your forehead."  
  
I did.  
  
"Morning sickness already. Man."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know how much longer that I'll be able to hide this."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, sweetie."  
  
I got up.  
  
"Try getting some sleep. That usually helps it pass faster."  
  
"Okay. 'night."  
  
"Goodnight, baby."  
  
I went into my bedroom, crawled under the blankets and went to sleep. I woke up at about 4:30 am to the sound of a doorbell. I put a wool robe over my pajamas and walked downstairs to open the door. I saw Mitch standing there. I went out on the front porch to talk. I wasn't going to let him inside of my parents home.  
  
"Mitch, what in the hell are you doing? It's 4:30 in the morning."  
  
"I can't sleep without you."  
  
"Well, I'm trying to sleep. Tell me what you want or get the hell out of here."  
  
"Please just stop this and come home."  
  
"My parent and my brother and sisters are trying to sleep. Keep in mind that this is not my house anymore. This is their home. I would be at mine but you took the couch and bed."  
  
"I'm sorry. Just come home."  
  
"I can't, now stop coming here at 4:30."  
  
I closed the door, went back upstairs, and went back to sleep. I had a great dream. I dreamt that Mitch and I were married and that he was holding my hand while I was delivering my baby. That was a good dream. I woke up at 7:30 and I got out of bed. I took a shower, changed into a pair of jeans and an airbrushed shirt that said, Angel for life, on it. I made my bed and went downstairs. Everyone was already at the table."  
  
"Good morning, Jennisyn."  
  
I sat and began to eat.  
  
"This is really good."  
  
"Thank you. I had to make it for my home ec class."  
  
"They teach home ec in eighth grade now? Weird. They used to only allow high schoolers to take that class."  
  
I finished eating.  
  
"I'm going in to work to file for maternity leave."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I drove to work to file for maternity leave. I was at the front desk.  
  
"You really pregnant, Jennisyn. Congrats."  
  
"Thanks Lieu. Please don't tell anyone though."  
  
"I won't. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Mitch was behind us the entire time and heard everything. 


	7. When he found out

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO INCLUDE SOME CHARACTERS FROM JAG AND i DON'T OWN THEM EITHER.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I drove to work to file for maternity leave. I was at the front desk.  
  
"You really pregnant, Jennisyn. Congrats."  
  
"Thanks Lieu. Please don't tell anyone though."  
  
"I won't. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Mitch was behind us the entire time and heard everything. I went out to my SUV and left. I drove to the doctors office. Today was a checkup that I was having for the baby.  
  
"Well, Ms.Boscorelli, your baby seems to be in perfect health."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
I went home and got mom and we went out to buy paint for the baby's room.  
  
"Have you decided on a theme?"  
  
"Well, teddy bears is cool. But I do want to Put a big chinese symbol on a wall that means New Begining."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We bought a light blue for the walls, a teddy bear border and the dark blue that we are going to paint the chinese symbol in.  
  
"We'll wait until your dad gets home so he can help paint. You can't be in here. the paint fumes are dangerous. Go sit outside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went in the kitchen, got a glass of lemonade, and went on the front porch. The breeze felt really good. Even though it wasn't all that hot outside, I was still very warm.  
  
An undercover car stopped in front of the house followed by a black and white. Mitch got out of the undercover car followed by his partner Tom. Dad got out of the black and white followed by Sully. Mitch came up to me on the front porch which jolted me from the light sleep that I had fell into.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Tell me that you were pregnant."  
  
"Mitch, I have my reasons."  
  
He went into calm mode which was a good thing because I think dad was about to pounce on him. Calm mode of Mitch was the Mitch that I fell in love with.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling. I just...I just want to know why you felt like you couldn't tell me."  
  
"Because of this. I knew you would just come back out of pity and I didn't want that. Now, please just leave me and my child alone!"  
  
I went inside. I didn't want his sympathy or his pity. I was going to prove to him that I could raise this child on my own without anyone's pity. I went upstairs and packed my bags up.   
  
"Where are you going sweetheart?"  
  
"Away from here."  
  
I went outside. Dad, Tom, Sully, and Mitch stopped as soon as I came out.  
  
"Where are you going, Jennisyn?"  
  
"Getting the hell away from here?"  
  
I got in my car and drove. I pulled over on the side of the road; not only because I was crying but because my cell phone rung.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jenn? Please come back."  
  
"Why? What do I have there anymore? All that's going to happen when I come back is fighting. You and dad will fight. You and I will fight. I'm tired of the fighting! I'm so, so, tired of the fighting."  
  
"So am I. Please come home."  
  
I hung up. My mind was screaming at me to turn around so I did. My whole life was in New York and that would never change. I pulled up in front of Ma's house. I went into the living room where ma, dad, Sully, Tom, an Mitch were.  
  
"Can we, uh, talk outside Mitch?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
We went outside.  
  
"Jennisyn, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or anything like that. Please forgive me. I was just a little aggrivated that you were so caught up with him."  
  
I took my engagement ring off.  
  
"What, What are you doing, Jennisyn?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore."  
  
"Jennisyn, please."  
  
"It'll make things so much easier on both of us."  
  
I went inside.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye, everyone. I found a house and the lady that owns it is a girl that I went to school with. Her and her husband are letting me stay in it for free as long as I keep the place up. All bills are payed by them and furniture and stuff is included."  
  
"That's a good deal."  
  
"The place is huge three bedrooms, 2 baths, full basement, and central air."  
  
"Wow. Uh, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I went back out to my car and drove to the new house. I saw three cars in front of it.  
  
"What in the hell?"  
  
I got out of my car, grabbed my bags, and went inside. I went in the living room as soon as I got inside. I saw Cmdr. Harm Rabb, Lt. Bud Roberts, Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie, and Lt. Harriet Sims. These are my friends from the JAG days. I used to be a lawyer for JAG- Judge Advocate General and I was a Lieutenant when I retired. See, I was in the Air Force and was gone alot so I decided to switch to something that I could still go flying but come home every night. After 3 years of that, I decided to stop altogether. That was when I met Mitch.  
  
"Hi Everybody."  
  
"Hi Jennisyn."  
  
"Hey Dusty."  
  
Dusty was the codename that I would use when I flew. Harm was also in the air force but transfered to JAG the same time I did. I actually worked with him before my transfer.  
  
"Hi Jennisyn."  
  
"Hi Jen."  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to see how you were doing. We went to Mitch and yours apartment but nobody was there."  
  
"Actually, it's not Mitch and I's apartment anymore."  
  
"What happened there?"  
  
"That's a story for another time."  
  
"Anywho, The landlord said that all of the stuff had been removed and the owner had sold the apartment. We went to your parents house and she said that you had moved here and that's how we ended up here. Why did you and Mitch split?"  
  
"See, Fred, my mothers ex-fiance before my father, has done too much to my family, including things like harassment, rape, assault, and more. Three days ago, he shot my mother while she was on the job and that landed her in the hospital. When I got the call that that had happened, I drove to the hospital and was talking to some higher-up police officals from the department. My father told me that it was Fred who had shot her. I freaked out and will totally admit that my temper got the best of me, and I kicked the crap out of him. While I had him on the ground, I asked him a couple of questions. When he didn't answer, I raised my arm to punch him again. Mitch grabbed my arm and waist and lifted me off of him. I went into my mom's room, fought with her, and when I walked back out, the bomb dropped. Mitch is like 'You act like this is your whole world. You act like taking Fred down is more important to you that being in love with me.' and I said 'Mitch,' to try and stop him and he said 'Forget it. I'm outta here. My stuff will be gone by the time you get home.' and it was."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not. Since then, he's been coming to my parents house, where I was staying, at 4:30 in the morning, and will not leave me alone. He has serious attitude swings where one minute he can be the happiest, carefree, sweetest guy you know, and the next he will go on a murderous rampage. The whole time this is going on, I was thinking if he only knew that he's going to be a father."  
  
"Congrats!"  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks Mac, Harm."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that if you told Mitch that you were pregnant, that he would come back."  
  
"That's what my dad said. He would come back straight out of pity and I don't need his pity. Besides, He knows. I was at work talking to my boss about Maternity Leave and Mitch overheard. He wants me to come home but the way he is now, with the swings, it could be very dangerous."  
  
"Well, get changed."  
  
"Why? What are you going to do, Harm?"  
  
"We're taking you out dancing and drinking."  
  
"Is that so, Hammer?"  
  
Hammer is the code name that Harm would use while flying.  
  
"Well, I have a place that we can go to."  
  
Everyone loaded into my SUV. We drove over to Grandma Rose's bar.   
  
"This is my grandma's bar/ dance thing."  
  
"Your grandmother owns a bar?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool grandma." 


End file.
